House Helexis's story page 2
back Once the dead body of the mayor was removed from the town hall, Karigov sighed softly. Horister sat down at the other side of the mayor's desk and looked at Karigov and sighed aswell. The mayor's office was a small one in comparison to Karigov's own office when he was an assistant clerk at the centeral comity, but the office was atleast well organized. Karigov got out of his chair and walked to the open window and sighed again. "Horister, what are the resources of this town?" He asked looking out over the town square. "Well reports from 2 years back say a population of atleast 20000, some argricultural land enough for 35000." Horister looked over at Karigov. "Sir?...Something bothering you?" "Hmm? Well ofcourse, I still have no clue why the mayor commited suicide..., but continue with the resources I AM listening." sighed Karigov looking back at Horister. "The township produces 10 tons of Ironite ore every year, hmm that is suprisingly low... although records show that the mines have expanded 1290% since it's opening and only mear 10% was to be said ironite..." "Well I think I have a clue to why the mayor commited suicide, what else is there besides the farmland and the mine Horister?" "There is the start of a small dock and nice plot of woodland, that's it sir." said Horister rather dissapointed. "Horister don't be like that, that's mighty fine for what I paid." Half of Helexis treasury went to buying the township together with the house title, Karigov still posseses 980 000Confederate Markers which he recons to be enough to make the township into a proper city state and eventually exapnd. Karigov sat down again and looked intently at the office door as he hears heavy police boots in the hall. Moments later officer Jerdis knocked on the door. Karigov stood up and walked to the door opening it rapidly. Officer Jerdis jumped backwards not expecting it would've been Karigov opening the door. "Yes Jerdis what have you got for us?" "Pardon the intrusion, the villagers were requestion audiances with the lord of the town sire." "Audiances? Explain this to me I have only bought my Houses titel few weeks ago." "Ah , ofcourse, the villagers have a right to adress the lord of the town with opinions and such. These audiances happen at the Houses castle over there." Jerdis pointed over to a shaby looking fort tower. "But yet again there has not been a House to rule has there? So where shall I take these audiances?" "If I may say so sir, the town square is large enough is it not? And it is a wonderfull day." said Horister softly. "Then it's descided the audiances shall take place in the town square, also Jerdis give me a list of the richest families of this down and the poorests, they will become a counsil for me." Karigov smiled as he knew the people already support him. next page